Heartstone Havoc: 3rd edition
by Songwind k'Vala
Summary: after Owlknight. there are problems with the heartstone. changed the storyline a bit. 3rd edtion as this is the 3rd time im posting this. PG13 for the 3rd chapter. edited to a bit more coherency and to tie in with each other. 1st draft, pls review! I kow
1. AN and Chapter 1: Vague Forebodings

Hi everyone. This is a Disclaimer cum AN.

Firstly, I would like to say that none of the characters you have seen in any of the books belong to me. Nor the Companions. Or Valdemar, Hardorn, the Empire etc. They all belong to the great and wonderful Mercedes Lackey.

Secondly, I would like to apologise for any errors in the storyline or Canon as I don't have the Valdemar Companion and haven't finished reading the Winds series yet.

Thirdly, I would like to appeal to people to, if they find any discrepancies or mistakes whatsoever, to Email me before reporting them to I'm rather tired of getting banned for trivialities, and my story getting removed

Fourth, my updating of this story will be irregular and infrequent. I may leave it for a month, and then upload 4 chapters in 1 week. Please be patient.

Fifth, if flaming gives you lots of personal satisfaction, you're welcome to do so. Don't be pissed, however, if my answers don't satisfy you or if I simply ignore you. You're welcome to email me and ask me for any clarifications whatsoever. Or, you could simply go to http:p095. and join them to ask me questions. We're a community of worldwide Mercedes Lackey fans. I got a page under the fanficiton section, called Heartstone Havoc. My kindly avatar there will try to address all your questions.

Sixth, review, review, PLEASE review! I want to know if this story sucks or if there are any changes I should make. Thank you in advance for any compliments.

* * *

Here's some background info.

Set about twenty years after the events in Owlknight, the lands of the Alliance are gearing up for War with the Empire, led by Emperor Melles. Imperial and Alliance forces are amassing on the borders of Hardorn. As of yet, there has been no overt move by either sides, although a War of Assassins has started. There have been numerous attempts on the lives of the Alliance leaders, of which one would have succeeded if not for the intervention of the Sunlord to protect Solaris. The Alliance's assassins do not strike at the Empire; rather, they attempt to kill any hostile assassins that they find. As a result, all the leaders are tense and wary at all times.

The Companions now Choose from all the alliance lands, but with Valdemar being the most frequent. As a result, the ranks of the Heralds have doubled and the population of countries swelled in a post-war boom. A new school, teaching the combined disciplines of all the races in the alliance is being set up at the border of Hardorn, Karse and Valdemar due to its centralised location. However, as the construction of the school has not been completed, and due to the lack of any major nodes or ley-lines nearby, it is temporarily located in Haven. The students are Heralds

There are now many Adepts in the ranks of the Heralds. Trained in a new version that was the fusing of all the alliance magical styles, there are even enough of them to go on Circuit. Some of them do, using their Tale'edras-learned powers to cleanse and heal the land, as well as rebuild the Ley-lines and Nodes. Others stay at Haven, some experimenting with spells, others helping the Artificers, and yet others attempting to scry out the Imperial Army's movements and Foresee their battle plans.

Now on to the story!

* * *

**Stirrings**

Herald-Mage Elspeth walked into the Library, fully expecting to be alone at that time of the night. She had had a little 'prompting' to check the books on a certain Herald recently, and as a member of the Royal Line, she took such promptings seriously. Although why she felt compelled to check the history of Vanyel Ashkevron's deeds was beyond her…

Puzzling over the prompting, she almost missed the little flickering of light from a corner of the room. In fact, she would have missed it if not for the fact that her skin prickled as it felt magic affecting her. She whirled, throwing up her shields and calling up her Mage-sight, ready to blast whatever was threatening her into oblivion, before she saw…

The magic that was affecting her came from a little corner of the room. Upon closer examination, she saw that it was a shield merged with a 'don't look at me' spell, the latter being the common type used by Herald-Mages.

She smiled. A trainee, then; the shields was rather sloppily made. Hmm…at least in the Third year standards, that's when the spell was taught. The worker was also therefore at least Journeyman standard. But wait…not being able to draw on a Ley-line meant that the student had to have Adept potential, at least. Put all the factors together, and the fact that it's the Library, and you have…

She 'knocked' on the shield. :_ Avalana? Are you there?_

: _WHAT THE...who's there?_ : A pause as the speaker was identified. Almost immediately, the shield came down. Inside, a lithe figure stood, clad in Trainee greys, head down. : _Oh, sorry, Lady Elspeth. I didn't know it was you. _:

Elspeth sighed. : _Ava, I know that you like reading, but there's only 4 more candlemarks to dawn. If you don't sleep now, how are you going to attend your classes in the morning? _:

: _Only 4 more? Oh my goodness, I didn't realise it was so late!_ : The young trainee started to hastily pack up her books. : _I'm sorry, Lady, and thank you! _: With that, she hastily re-shelved the books, grabbed up her notes, and ran out of the library towards the girl's dorms.

: _Huh. She'd better be taught a little lesson. Staying up too late is NOT good for your health. Maybe I should have a word with Kero…_:

: _Yes, love, now why don't you go to sleep too instead of keeping me awake?_ : Gwena answered rather grumpily. : _Honestly, you reprimanding that girl is like… well… Firesong calling Silverfox vain! Although not in that sense exactly…you know what I mean. Now, let me sleep, please?_ :

: _Getting old, dear:_

:_ Like you aren't. Now please LET ME SLEEP! _: With that, Gwena firmly blocked the mindlink, cutting Elspeth off.

_Hmm, maybe she's right. Still, my duties keep me from going to the library until this time at night, and I HAVE to check out this prompting. Well, I better get down to it. Lets see…Ashkevron, Ashkevron, Ashkevron…where is it? _:

* * *

After she had searched for half a candlemark, Elspeth looked around in frustration, fingering the gap where Vanyel's Chronicle once was. She happened to glance at the table Avalana was sitting at, and spied a book on the table. She went over to see what it was.

It was the book, called Heraldic Chronicles: Vanyel Ashkevron.

* * *

Herald Alberich tossed and turned as he lay in bed. Caught by a vague sense of foreboding danger, he was unable to go into the deep, restful sleep his body demanded. Finally, abandoning all hope of sleeping that night, he went out to Companions Field in the hope of getting some peace there.

* * *

Avalana hurried to the room she shared with her twin sister, closing the door softly behind her. She lit the oil lamp, and by its light read through the notes she had taken.

_Vanyel Ashkevron, Builder of the Web and the Last Herald-Mage, Companion Yfandes. Lemme see… trained by Tale'edras to control his powers, built the web that connects all Heralds, responsible for the virtual extinction of the Mavelan clan. Patrolled on the Karsite border alone for several years, single-handedly doing the work of 5 herald-mages to keep back demons. What else…Lifebonded to Herald-Mage Tylendel, "the repudiated", and Bard Stefan, the first Painblocker, in that order. Had numerous siblings and cousins, including Lord Mekeal, the famous horse breeder who started the famous Forst Reach line of warhorses…Arrgh! This is getting me NOWHERE!_

Blowing out the oil lamp, Ava flopped down on her bed, fully intending to stay awake till dawn pondering the information she had gathered. However, once her head touched her pillow, sleep overtook her, and she felt nothing till the waking bell rang.

* * *

Review review review review review! 


	2. Chapter 2: First sign of trouble

: _Chosen? I think you had better get up. _: Jansen's 'voice' carried a hint of amusement:_ You've slept through the waking bell and will be late for breakfast if you keep on just lying there. _:

: _Mmmmmf:_ Avalana replied sleepily to the voice in her head. : _I think I'll skip; I had a little snack last night just before I slept. I just want to sleep:_

Jansen sighed. His Chosen could be SO forgetful at times. _: In case you forgot, you have Mage-Training with Princess Elspeth in the Work Room in about…half a candlemark._ : Jansen injected a little mental picture of the Princess, her hands on her hips, shaking a finger at her. :_ Unless you want to get into REALLY deep trouble…_:

: _OH HAVENS, you're right!_ : Ava rammed bolt upright in her bed, a look of panic spreading across her features. : _I am SO dead…_:

: _Remember that Adept Firesong will be assisting her today,_: the Companion warned. : _After hearings about him virtually remake the Grove to accommodate that ekele there, even I wouldn't want to get on his bad books. _: The words were accompanied by a mental shudder.

: _By Kal'enel and Vkandis, you're right! _: She mentally winced. _Huh. By Kal'enel and Vkandis…that's what you get for totally immersing yourself in foreign language studies. You'd think that I was from some sort of Karsite Talyedras clan. Huh._

_

* * *

_

Finally, she was ready, and ran to the shielded Work Room. She was almost there, and turning a corner when suddenly…

_**Dong**_

_**Dong**_

_**Dong**_

The sound of the Bell echoed through her soul, causing her to trip and sprawl, headfirst, into a green-clad Healer. She shuddered as the Bell tolled its message of the loss of a Herald to the whole of the Palace. With it came a name –_ Darsheen _– and a Companion's name – _Nadarie_.

_Oh no…not them…_

The names tore a gaping pathway into her heart, as the way they died was sent into her mind – a vision of them being swarmed by changebeasts that were attacking a merchant train; of being surrounded and calling Final Strike on the beasts. The Healer, also hearing the Bell and understanding what the Trainee must be going through, helped her to one of the side benches.

"What happened? Who died? "The Healer asked anxiously.

"Herald-Mage Darsheen." Her voice was choked with sobs that she valiantly tried to repress. "And her Companion, Nadarie. Dasheen was my eldest sister, and she's only twenty-six!" unable to control herself any more, she broke down and sobbed into the arms of the Healer.

After sobbing awhile, she felt acalming presence take her, as she was transferred to a shoulder clad in white. Knowing that the other was a Herald and could share her pain, her sobs intensified, and she shook in the Herald's arms.

After awhile, her sobs lessened as a soothing 'hand' reached into her and eased her pain. she looked up, into the sympathetic, tear-streaked face of Talia, the Queen's Own.

* * *

Talia, while talking to several Jkathan Bards, had Felt an immense lance of pain and sorrow lash into her as the bell rang. Excusing herself, she had rushed into the Collegium, finding the source of the intense pain in the shape of a girl in Greys sobbing onto the shoulders of a Healer. Knowing that the Healer would not be as effective as she herself was, she had sent him away and taken over the child, projecting calm and peace into her as she cried.

When the girl's sobs finally ended and she looked up, Talia asked her softly "May I know your name? "

"A-A-Avalana, Queen's Own." came the soft reply.

"No need to be formal with me. Call me Talia. Avalana…you're Darsheen's sister, are you not?" She frowned.

"Y-Y-yes, Qu-Talia."

"Child, this may sound callous, but the Queen needs to know what happened. Do you know why she died?" Talia asked hesitantly, probing her all the while. Such questions could cause the child's emotional barriers to fall again.

Avalana remained strong, and did not collapse again into a storm of weeping. As she spoke, Talia carefully probed her, to determine if there were any negative emotions that needed healing.

She shivered mentally. They had lost a Heraldic Trainee when, faced with his parent's killers, had been incensed enough to rip out their hearts using Fetching. However, in his rage he had not seen who he was attacking, and had killed his Companion. Sickened and anguished, he had committed suicide, ripping his own heart out. After that, anyone who had lost a sibling or parent were carefully probed and taken for counselling if there was any sign of that same destructive grief.

To her relief, there was no sign of that terrible hatred and anger, just a sense of sorrow and pain, that only time could heal. "Yes, Talia. She was on circuit, and called Final Strike on a band of changebeasts- changebears, I think- that were attacking a merchant convoy. She was patrolling Pelagirs… 4."

"Are you sure that it was just changebeasts? Nothing else? And Pelagirs? Not the Hardorn Border?"

"Yes, Talia, there was no one else nearby, the merchants had fled. She was alone when she died…" at this point, tears started streaming down her face again.

"That's a relief, then, it isn't an invasion" Talia said thoughtfully, forgetting Ava's presence momentarily. "That means that the Empire is still quiet…Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, finally remembering Avalana. "Go with your sister and take the morning and afternoon off, I'll arrange it. After all, Heralds are human too…"

As Avalana ran out towards Companion's field, Talia debated calling her back and asking her the reason why she had been using the same books that Elspeth had been searching for that night. She decided against it; it was better for the girl to get over her own grief first.

Suddenly, Rolan sent her a picture of Selenay and a feeling of 'need'.

_Huh? Why does Selenay want to see me for? Ah well, she is my Queen, and her wish is my command. Although the Bards are going to be really put off by this…_

_

* * *

_

When Talia reached the council room, she saw not only the full council, but Alberich sitting there as well. Startled, she queried Rolan and Ahrodie to see if they knew anything. From both, she got the felling that they knew, but they weren't going to tell her.

_Humph. Companions. Sometimes I wish they would just be a bit more open and share SOME of their knowledge with us, instead of just making s blunder through this. Anyway, I might as well see what's going to happen now…_

Taking her seat behind Selenay, she motioned for Alberich to continue speaking. She absently noticed that he was speaking precise Valdemaran in deference to the councillors.

"… A recurring dream for a while now, and am pretty sure that it is Foresight. The dreams always start with an image of the temple of Vkandis, with a bright light shining from its inside. I kneel before it, and it segues into a different scene. In the dreams, I am always outside haven, upon my Companion Kantor. I would _feel_ a sudden inrushing of air, into the city, before the city explodes in waves of fire and chaos. I turn Kantor and run, but the flames catch up and I wake up just before the flames touch me."

Talia felt his carefully hidden fear at the thought of being burnt, and instinctively soothed it. Alberich unconsciously relaxed as he continued speaking.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep at all. No, it was not the fire this time. It was something else. I felt that something was going wrong soon…maybe even tonight. I told this to our Queen, who asked me to tell it to you."

Firesong, who was also present, asked thoughtfully "Alberich, can you describe the 'fire and chaos' a bit more clearly?"

"It starts with the inrushing of air. I would then see a glow pulse from the centre of the city, around the Palace area. Then, the glow would suddenly expand, taking all in its path. All around, fire would be rushing out of the ground and falling from the sky, and even the Terilee gave off its own fires. After that, I turn and run away. All I know, that is."

Noticing the lapse back into Karsite syntax, Talia increased her soothing, keeping Alberich calm for the further questions to come.

The room once again erupted into debates as the Talyedras Adept steeped his fingers thoughtfully. After awhile, he said quietly "The situation that Alberich described could be four adept-ranked mages channelling Final Strikes together…"

As everyone in the room was frozen into shock by that possible scenario, a small figure in Whites stood up from the back of the room. Herald-chronicler Myste took the floor from Alberich, and addressed the councillors. "That, however, is not the only case."

"At the Battle of Burning Pines, Lavan Firestorm had called down an inferno of power after his Companion, Kaliara was killed. The firestorm he called down sounds like Alberich's Foresight dream, an almost exact copy. And for those who do not know, Lavan Firestorm's powers were first activated here in Haven, and it burned down an entire building. That was a rather weak one for him, as he had not yet grown into his full power of the Firestorm. If a powerful Firestarting gift opens up and bursts into full power abruptly…it may produce the same effects as Firesong's scenario."

A deathly silence gripped the room as the council was faced with not only one, but two scenarios that would destroy Haven, and all who lived in it.

The silence was broken by Kerowyn uncomfortably clearing her throat and asking "Alberich, your Foresight is a weak one, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that means…that such an even may easily happen within a month's time. We have no time left. Lords and Ladies, we must evacuate the city and its immediate surroundings, or risk the entire population of Haven being wiped out in a flash. We must evacuate Haven."

"Not necessarily." Talia stood up, surprising everyone. "The temple of Vkandis probably means that He himself is steering Alberich's visions this way. Remember, I am a Sunpriest. He may also be extending its power so as to give Alberich a glimpse into the distant future. In fact, as there has been no word from any of the Heralds with Foresight stronger than Alberich's I would say that this is the case."

"Well then. That makes it easier." Selenay replied, with obvious relief. "about the second 'feeling' that Alberich had, I think we can do nought but watch out for it."

"Now, moving on to agriculture. I believe lord Nolan has some matters to put forward…"


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Ritual

**Blood Rituals**

The Holderkin girl was tied on a crude altar, the ritual chains of Dark Iron holding her down as she struggled, desperately, to break free. She shrieked, her eyes rolling madly about, wild with fear as she looked upon the faces of the five who surrounded her. Clothed in black and silver, they stood arranged around her, each involved in the ritual as writhing forms of blackest night twisted in the air above them. Even as she looked, one of the five stepped forward, raising a knife, preparing to make the first tiny cut in the ritual known as the Endless Death. The priest raised the knife…

The shrieks were simultaneously cut off from over a hundred different, yet identical chambers in the depths of the castle.

In a heavily shielded chamber above the ritual altars, a dark stone of midnight started to glow. In fact, it did not glow, as the little ambient light in the chamber was sucked into the stone. Around it sat 4 figures, 3 men and a woman. They were all forming spells of containment, three drawing on the raw energy of the pain and torment around them to create the wards, one using energy supplied from another. The very air thickened as slowly, the dull iron lines on the floor surrounding the stone grew a baleful red.

The rituals continued, consisting of making a thousand small but carefully placed cuts on a victim's body, letting the victim bleed to death while they worked. The victims were conscious throughout the entire process, as the shrieking intensified…

The first two hundred cuts were made, and one priest in every chamber lifted up the bowlful of blood collected and drank…

The midnight stone started to pulse.

The ritual continued. The second priest drank.

Four hundred cuts.

The stone was vibrating slightly.

Six hundred cuts.

The surface of the stone had started to ripple.

Eight hundred cuts.

The entire stone was rippling.

Nine hundred and Ninety-nine cuts.

The very air above the stone had started to waver, a ball of darkness, fear and terror forming. The warding circle was extended, a dullish red glow extending from the floor to the black crystal ceiling of the Work Chamber. A beam of darkness that blotted out the ambient light left in the overcast day rose from the centre of the Estolan castle, mirroring the darkness in the castle.

The thousandth cut.

The stone within the shielding circle literally exploded, as with the completion of the ritual, a Gate was formed to the Nether dimensions. A powerful, hunger-crazed demon stepped out, jaws slavering, sucking in the darkness, auras of fear and terror around it. It reached the barrier, laughed, for what puny mortal efforts could hinder his way? The demon, revelling in the energy around him, reached out his fist and struck at the shield, which…

Shattered.

The demon laughed, and passed through the circle. It reached the second circle and, sensing it was stronger, gathered in the energy present all around it, shaping it, and struck at the barrier with all his force…

Tricked!

Just before the massive energies reached the barrier, the shield _strengthened_, absorbing the awesome blow and reflecting it against the demon. At the same time, the first, innermost shield snapped back into place, as the ambient energy was also cut off. With a final, sickening snap, the gate closed as the power that had spawned it was abruptly cut off by the mages. The demon, cut off from both his sources of power, realised that it was a trap, and that he had only minutes left before it ceased to exist…

It roared, angrily hammering at the shields, attempting to find a source of power to prolong its assistance. It hammered angrily, with awesome power, at the ground, attempting to break free, only to have its energy siphoned off into the four Dark Mages surrounding it. It alternately cajoled and threatened, blasting away at the shields. The mages stood around it impassionedly, but the demon sensed a weakness in one. It turned to him, pleading and promising great power, anything if it would let him go. The mage weakened,...

And fled, running far out of the room, vomiting as he ran down the staircase, that segment of the shield dissolving as he left.

The demon roared triumphantly and struck, sure of its freedom…

Once again, the energy was absorbed, as the other three moved into the gap and blocked the weakness in the shield. The demon screamed in rage, burned black…

And was gone.

The energy of the demon, the substance it was made of, churned down, once again flowing into the seemingly endless reservoirs of the Dark Mages. It was absorbed, and as the energy dissipated, the shields once again went down, the energy once again going into the mages. The thunderous pillar of dark malice also disappeared, and the sunlight started leaking through again.

The ritual had ended.

* * *

In the work room, the mages went around, using the remnants of pain-energy in the castle to refresh the mage-lights in both the castle and the workroom. One, by one, they removed their robes, carefully folding them up and leaving the room in silence, as the ritual demanded. All three mages placed intricate warding-locks on the door, the separate, distinct spells leashing together as one, solidly. 

Learath Estolan, after vomiting out not only his breakfast, but his lunch, dinner and supper from the day before too, gritted his teeth and tried to turn around casually, but ended up being whirled around by his father, The Lord Ma'ar Estolan Falconsbane. He cringed as his brother, sister and father all glared at him, accusing him without words.

"In the study, Learath. Now." Lord Estolan finally said, spitting out his name like a curse. He whirled and strode off. Slowly, Learath followed him, feeling the eyes of his siblings on his back as he followed his father into the labyrinthine depths of the citadel.

Learath followed his father down the labyrinthine passages and hallways. The path his father had taken led him past the doors to all the ritual chambers, and as he passes, priest upon priest opened their doors, glaring at him as if they knew of his failure.

Knowing his father, most of them did by now anyway.

He shrank back into himself, pressured by the onslaught of negative emotions bombarding him from all sides. He would have raised a mage-shield, if not for the fear of incurring his father's wrath. All the Adepts that he knew of feared his father's power while he was in a rage, as a powerful Firestarting skill was often used with the spells he cast.

The study door of his father, his arcane workroom, stood before him. Lord Estolan opened the door, and the pair of them went in.

The door slammed with the finality and the same dread generated by the Death Bell.

Inside the study, magelights floated over the desk. The desk itself, a massive stone, had been carved to resemble a Daemon; with the 'surface' being the daemon's outstretched wings.

Learath had seen this table virtually every day since he was young, but his mind only truly registered its dark design now.

He turned on his father, angrily asking.

"WHY? Why must you torture and kill innocents to get power? I always thought you were a good man, why are you killing our people?"

Lord Estolan simply sat there, with a sardonic smile on his face. He replied calmly to his son's accusations.

"Firstly, these are NOT our people. These come from some distant land called Valdemar. Secondly, how else do we obtain power?" His voice took on a hypnotic quality. "Blood is Life. Life is Power. Shedding the lives of our people's enemies is how we remain in Power. They are worthless scum, not even worthy of being called Human. We are doing our people a favour by killing them off.

Learath was too far gone into anger, however, to be caught by his Father's words. "You liar! These people are just like us! They are good and innocent too! Why do you have to kill them! I hate you!" Screaming, Learath brought up his hands and released all his energy in a storm of lightning bolts that converged on the elder mage.

The storm caught him by surprise, and for awhile it seemed that he may actually win. Then, suddenly, his spell was broken, and he was thrown back with the recoil. His father stepped, unharmed, toward him, his face glowing with an unholy light and his hands burning with flame. He gestured, and streams of fire and ice lashed into him, burning him and freezing him at the same time.

As abruptly as it began, the pain stopped. Learath looked up, panting, half blinded by pain, to see his father sweeping all his paperwork off the table. A ring of fire and lightning surrounded them, and he saw a rat get incinerated into ashes as it went near. No, there would be no escape.

Eyes burning, Lord Estolan commanded "Strip."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? STRIP!" He roared.

The desk was cleared, and four rings of dark iron, hidden before, were bound into it. Dreading his fate, and yet unwilling to dare his father's further anger, Learath stripped and tied himself onto the Desk at Lord Estolan's command.

The Desk, he saw now, had once been an Altar. Its 'abstract decorations' were now seen as channels for blood to run down, and the 'shelves' below it to collect blood. Its aura reeked of blood, pain and fear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Learath saw his father lift up a whip, spiked with massive barbs, raise it up and bring it down…

For the next quarter of a mark, harsh screams were again heard echoing in the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm Gate

In Companion's Field, unaware of the serious discussion taking place in the council chambers, Avalana sat with her twin sister, Natasha, in the peacefulness of the grove, softly singing a song of mourning. Jansen Felt her sorrow through her bond, and was flooding her with love and comfort in response. The two stood there until the bell rang for their evening classes before venturing out of the grove. Ava turned and, after hugging Jansen and Nata, ran off to her weapons class.

As she left, a very worried Gwena cantered over to Jansen and Natasha's Companion, Aderie. _A Grove-born, worried? Something must be up. Something big and dangerous._

: _Jansen, may I ask why your Chosen went to search on Vanyel Ashkevron last night? _:

: _No idea. It may have something to do with her Foresight gift, which is like Selenay's and Elspeth's rather than 'true' foresight. Why do you ask?_ :

: _Oh…nothing. Just that Elspeth also had the same urge. I wonder…does this tie in with Alberich's gift? Pity none of the other Farseers see anything relevant right now…_:

With the last few cryptic remarks, Gwena ambled off. Jansen turned his mind towards his Chosen, but found himself blocked off as she engaged in a mock battle. Mentally shrugging, he went back to grazing and pondering the mysteries of the Grove-borns.

* * *

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow ow and Ow." Ava commented to her twin as they stretched out in the hot tubs. HeraldsKerowyn and Alberichhad unexpectedly shown up, taken over the lesson andorganised a very intense session which resulted in lots of bruises and minor cuts. "I think I need a healer."

"I can sympathise, they did more or less the same thing to me last week. Well, luckily for you, I happen to have a touch of the gift." Natasha had a weak healing gift, and she used it now to help Avalana.

"Ah… that's MUCH better. Thanks!"

"No problem, its not…" Natasha's voice trailed off in mid sentence, as her eyes unfocussed and opened to their fullest extent, staring at thin air.

"Nata?"

"Haven is burning." came the response, in a harsh, grating voice that rubbed on her nerves. "Haven is burning, and fire is being called down. Birds are being crisped as they fly. Companions are screaming, dying in shared pain with their heralds."

:_ Jansen! Get Aderie to wake her up!_ :

: _She can't! She's been blocked out! _:

The awful voice continued. "Many try to flee, but only a few make it. Bright Havens-I'm too close!" Nata started shaking, and her eyes started to pin wildly as a scream burst from her throat.

"NATA! WAKE UP!" Ava slapped her on the face, hard.

Nata abruptly reverted to normal. She stared at Ava, then suddenly collapsed and started crying against the other girl.

"Shhh, its ok, lets get some clothes on, then we'll go see Talia, ok?" Ava desperately tried to calm down her twin, pushing her out of the bath into the changing rooms.

* * *

Talia frowned as she listened to the trainee's story. What she had described was almost identical to Alberich's vision, only much more intense. Avalana had kept an arm draped around Natasha the entire time, calming her down when she got too emotional.

"…and then I realise that I'm standing too near to the flames. Alarin turns and runs, but the fire catches up and I burn…" Natasha finally broke down into sobs against Ava.

Avalana spoke next. "I tried to get her to wake up and slapped her. She woke up and cried, and I dragged her here to see you."

Talia looked at the way Nata was leaning on Ava, and a sudden suspicion came to mind. Sending a query towards Rolan, she asked if the two were shaych, or even Lifebonded.

A definite feeling of dissent came over the link.

Another query, but this time she asked Dirk to relay it.

Dirk just gave her a look, telling her silently: _they're non-identical twins, remember? _:

: _Am I really so tired that I forgot that! My gosh…can I petition the queen for a break? _:

: _No, dear, you can't. Pay attention, dear, this may be important. _:

After Natasha had calmed down,Talia spoke. "I assume that Foresight really is one of your gifts, Natasha?"

"It's my only gift besides a tiny bit of Healing and Mindspeech, Queen's Own. I think I'm the strongest Foreseer inthe Allianceas of the moment."

"All right then. You have had a rather traumatising experience, so I suggest that you quickly eat dinner and sleep. You are excused from all further classes until after tomorrow's lunch. You may go. Ava, can you stay a while more, please?"

As her twin left the room, Ava focussed her attention on the heralds in front of her. Both looked tired and very serious, with Talia's eyebrows creasing until they almost met in the centre of her forehead. Whatever they were going to ask her must be really serious indeed.

Dirk spoke up. "Ava, I'm not really good with words, so I'll ask you bluntly. What were you doing researching Vanyel Ashkevron on the exact same night Herald-princess Elspeth had the prompting to?"

"I also have a touch of Foresight, sir, and I understand it's similar to Her Majesty's. I had a prompting for it in the morning, but I had a full day so I had to wait till the night to check it out. Why? Did I do something wrong?" Ava started to panic. Had she made a mistake? What was her punishment?

She felt her feelings being suppressed. _Talia must be using her gift._

"No, you did nothing wrong. We just need to know why. Hmmm…you have Foresight, you say? And are you certain that this 'prompting' was Foresight and not just imagined?"

"I'm certain, sir. I'm keen on history, but I also happen to be in the middle of a book on Lavan Firestorm. I don't switch books halfway through reading one for no reason. Also, it feels like all the other times my really insignificant Foresight has hit me."

"Well then, thank you. You may go."

* * *

Once Ava had left the room, Talia turned to Dirk concernedly.

"Do you think…?"

"That the two feelings are connected? Most certainly. I wonder…why Vanyel?"

Talia was about to reply when a rain-sodden boy ran into the room suddenly, gasping "Milord Heralds, Queen Selenay requires your presence in the Temple. A new trainee has arrived, via a Gate."

Talia and Dirk looked at each other, mouths agape, before grabbing their cloaks and sprinting out into the rain.


	5. Chapter 5: Impression

In the field, a wind began to blow.

All the Companions in the field felt the wind, thinking it was just that…a simple, carefree breeze. Until Rolan yelled out his message.

: _All mages, to the Temple, now! _:Rolan's mindcall was frantic, and open on broadcast mode, sending its message to all in the palace, even those without a hint of Mindspeech:_ This is Rolan! All mages are needed here NOW! Talia, you may be needed too! NO ONE ELSE is to come! _:

Immediately, Companions began rushing to the doors opening out into Companion's Field, as a number of Heralds poured out and leapt onto their Companion's back. A stream of Companions surged towards the Temple, as black clouds began to obscure the sky and the wind emanating from the Grove intensified.

Heralds Dirk and Talia came running out. As they both leapt astride Ahrodie, Dirk's Companion, Dirk took advantage of his Lifebond with Talia and Mindsent Rolan, asking about the reason for this – intrusion into their time.

: _Its an emergency. Anarien needs to get to her chosen and Elspeth is trying to build a gate. She can't, it'll kill her so soon after the storms!_ :

: _How's Gwena taking this? _:

: _Not very well. She's our only child and She's her Chosen!_ :

Feeling very worried as he relayed Rolan's speech to Talia, Dirk instinctively hugged her close.

Finally, they arrived at the temple.

* * *

By this time, the wind had picked up to unimaginable standards, and rain had started lashing down. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky, as the Herald-mage prepared to cast the Gate.

Over the storm, a voice could dimly be heard.

" I call upon the Portal…"

Thunder exploded literally above them, as a Lightning bolt flashed and struck the temple right at its centre. Yet, before it reached the ground, the swirling energies around the temple held it, transmuted it…

And in a flash of light, the swirling blackness into the Void appeared.

Even with the awesome power of the storm backing her, the portal could not be sustained. Elspeth felt it draining life-energy from her. Desperate, she tapped into the Palace Heartstone for resources. She couldn't draw out enough, and she fell to her knees. It was too much for her, who had never even been to the place she was gating to, and using a totally unfamiliar form of magic…

Just then, Gwena rode over, carrying a very wet, _very_ undignified Firesong, _sans_ mask. Cursing, the Tale'edras adept tumbled ungraciously to the ground, linked with the prostrate Herald and poured power into her. He mentally yelled at her as he established and secured the link between them

: _I thought we agreed that it was too early to build a Gate! Look at what you've done, this may set back our progress by years!_ :

: _Sorry…it is necessary…_:

: _Not enough to justify having you killed or drained to a lifeless shell! I'm ending this right now! _:

He tried to take over the link, to close the gate, but found, to his shock, that it was controlled by the _Companion_ next to her, not she herself.

_Its not possible! They aren't Lifebonded or anything, they aren't even bonded!_ Realisation came. _Oh great. This HAS to be what the Empire mages do, only in reverse._ Totally unfamiliar with the style of magic, he could do naught but hang on and feed in power.

He felt himself losing, giving up, and with no nodes to sustain him and access to the Heartstone severely limited, he almost collapsed. Just in time, he felt a surge of power as all the Companions in Haven entered the meld, and many of the newer Herald-mages joining in. Together, they poured power into the darkness of the Gate...

Finally, with a bright flash, the Gate found its destination, and the darkness melted into the scene of a bustling town, in broad daylight as opposed to the evening of Haven, with a young man of about sixteen standing before it.

The young man flushed angrily, and raised his hands, energy gathering around him, as Anarien bounded through the gate.

* * *

Learath was taking a walk outside the Fortress. In the town, people warily avoided him, sensing his desire for being alone. This was fostered by the pale shield that glimmered around him, distorting the air. The old men pointed and shook their heads at the youngest son of their lord, muttering about ungratefulness and generally 'children nowadays. In my day…'

Walking along the main road, lost in thought, Learath abruptly felt a surge of Mage-energy manifest in front of him. As he looked up, startled, the air shimmered, and a Gate appeared. On the other sides stood a large number of men and women, most white-clad, with an entire herd of strange white horses.

What was this?

Thinking it was an attack, he quickly readied spells that would call storms of power upon those in the gate. His father may be evil, and his siblings, but these were his people and he would protect them!

His heart sank as he looked on. He knew that he would never be able to hold them, as all of men there were adepts and even the horses- no; they had to be demons- had their own aura of power. They would crush him, and move on to kill his people. There was only one way he could see to counter them.

Final Strike.

He strengthened his resolve. If he died here in Final Strike, sending his energy into the Gate, it might be enough to overwhelm the other mages, close the gate, and perhaps save his people. He hoped this would expedite the crime of killing all those innocents.

He smiled bleakly, and reached for the energy welling from him, taking it and shaping it.

* * *

Elspeth saw the young man's shields go down.

: _What the…what's he doing?_:

Just then, the young mage began to glow, a dull, eerie, pulsing red. He faced the gate, and as he did so…

: _Take cover!_: Gwena abruptly 'yelled'. : _Anarien, run! That's a Final Strike!_:

Anarien, paying no attention, walked up to the mage and looked him steadily in the eye.

Learath stared at the horse. It was beautiful! From the curve of its flank to the sweep of its mane to the blue of its eyes…

Blue eyes?

Learath felt himself falling, falling, falling into a clear blue world, bathed in light, love, and acceptance, filled with peace and love till he was full and brimming over. He returned that love with need, and love of his own, and filled and was filled until the intense sharing was regretfully, slowly, broken.

He almost cried. He had experienced the joy of Paradise intimately, but now they were lost to him again.

Just then, a voice rang in his mind, full of love and acceptance.

: _I am Anarien. You are my chosen, Learath, and I love you. I will never leave you, and you will never be alone again._:

: _But how…look out!_:

With that mental shout, Learath threw herself in front of Anarien, a mage shield glowing around him as a swarm of blood-red Levin-bolts swarmed from an open doorway close by.

: _Oh crap, my shield will not be able to take this for long, and there no way to replenish my power…_:

: _here:_ he felt Anarien 'throw' him a line, and a cool, gentle blue power flowed through the connection. The overtones of his shield also faded from a dark, angry red to a purple shade as the two powers mingled.

: _What kind of energy is this? Its so different…_:

: _Oh my goodness, Hydatha's tits!_ : Learath was so startled by the curse that he almost dropped the spell. :_ You're a blood mage! No, wait…no, you aren't. but then why is your energy that colour?_ : the horse's 'voice' sounded worried.

: _I'll explain later…here they come !_:

The shield held, but barely. Working together, Learath and his Companion neutralised the bolts streaking at them. When the bolts were gone, Learath jumped onto Anarien's back, hands glowing with the last of his own power, ready to unleash their force at whoever attacked them. They faced the open doorway.

The Lord of the Fortress of the Estolans, the Ma'ar Falconsbane Estolan himself stepped out, flanked by his two other offspring.

Lord Estolan spoke. " Good job, Learath."

" What? What did I do?"

" I see you've captured a White Demon. Very good, one less in the world means that one less source of evil is here." Lord Estolan spoke wearily, as if explaining things to a simpleton.

Learath stared. Surely he couldn't mean that, to sacrifice Anarien at the altar?

Lord Estolan spoke again, irritated. "Come on, Learath, and close the Gate. You wouldn't want others to get through, would you? Now **_GIVE ME THAT DEMON!"_**

The last was so filled with power that Learath had even begun gathering the reins and handing them over before he knew what he was doing. He stopped immediately once he realised it.

Or at least, he tried to.

His father's command had apparently carried a powerful coercion spell with it. Although Learath was fighting it, he knew that he would lose eventually. He would hand over the control of Anarien, and he would lose her forever…

:_Never!_:

All of a sudden, Learath found his body under control again. Without thinking, he whirled his Companion, ignoring his kin's sudden shout of surprise, and rode through the gate.

As he was riding into the Gate, a burst of power rushed towards him, overloading his shields. He screamed, as a thousand needles stabbed him, losing consciousness as he fell off his Companion on the other side of the closed Gate.


End file.
